


Rumplestiltskin's Little Lamb

by EstelleDusk



Series: Works Based On Gepardo's Art [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gepardo is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent French has made it into the base of the notorious Mr. R. Gold, commonly nicknamed Rumplestiltskin in her division. Ready to take him down, she's distracted by a failed plan of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumplestiltskin's Little Lamb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gepardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gepardo/gifts).



> **Prompt:**  
> 
> James Bond meets Once Upon A Time. Agent French arrives at the end and finds Mr. Gold and his pet radioactive golden sheep.
> 
> This picture goes along with it the prompt: http://gepardo.tumblr.com/post/52256976826/yes-can-i-pet-it-can-you-be-a-bit
> 
> ALSO! If you squint, there are some innuedos, but otherwise this drabble is safe for children to read.

Mr. Gold, acclaimed villain of the century, does little more than sip his wine and gently pet the animal on his lap when he sees Agent French making her way through his base.

He supposes he should be more worried, he did pay a lot of money for his latest henchmen that French was casually mowing down. So much for "top of the line." But he couldn't bring himself to be too worried, he knew that once she arrived in his inner sanctum, her womanly wiles would get her killed.

He chuckles as he pets the little animal in his lap again. Oh yes...no woman can resist petting a cute animal. And since his pet only likes him, it won't take more than a second for his pet to bite the Agent and give her radioactive poisoning.

Finally, Agent French arrives in her usual show of power and grace. "You've tried to destroy the world for the last time, Gold! What do you have to say for yourself?"

He barely manages to contain his laughter as he swivels around in his chair, facing the fiesty agent yet again. "Oh, you know, the usual--"

"Is that a lamb? How cute!" Agent French interrupts him.

"...Yes." He feels a dangerous tick in his eye. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist the lamb, but he expected to be allowed to finish his latest villain speech before she brought up the lamb."

"Can I pet it?" She appears to have forgotten the reason she was here. He didn't think his little lamb was that cute that women would forget they were in danger.

"Can you be a bit professional, Miss French?…You did just kill ten of my henchmen to get here…" Ten henchmen claiming to be the best of their line of work.

"Oh, right, Gold, I demand you let me inspect that animal in your lap to make sure you haven't harmed him in any way." She gives him a stern look and a bit of a glare.

Gold can't help the chuckle when he hears her words. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have her "inspect" the other "animal" in his lap before she dies. But he knows he can't have his cake and eat it too. "As you wish, Miss French."

He gently puts the lamb on the floor and watches as the creature makes its way to Agent French. He expects a bite any minute now. Instead he sees woman and lamb getting along. His eyes narrow as he murmurs, "traitor..."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more....


End file.
